Sypha Belnades
Sypha Belnades (サイファ・ヴェルナンデス Saifa Verunandesu) (aka Sypha Fernandez according to Harmony of Dissonance) appears in Castlevania III and Castlevania: Judgment. A priestess (although she introduces herself as a vampire hunter to Trevor in the Castlevania III Japanese version) and witch of the church who uses elemental magic in battle, Sypha hid her gender to become a vampire hunter. She fought for the church to destroy evil, though her sister witches were hunted down by the church. She went on a journey to confront and destroy Dracula. On her way to the battle she ended up in the Time Rift, and decided to take it upon herself to defeat those tainted by darkness, despite which side they were on. Upon the defeat of the Time Reaper she was returned to her own era (Judgment). She continued her journey to destroy Dracula, but was defeated by his minion, the Cyclops, and imprisoned in stone. She was freed when Trevor Belmont killed the Cyclops and aided Trevor in his battle against Dracula. After Dracula's death she and Trevor married, adding her magical aptitude to the Belmont bloodline. In the manual included with the Japanese Dracula's Curse, it is stated that she lost her parents when she was young and was found wandering near a monastery in Wallachia. She was adopted by the monks there. Judgment expands that she belonged to a coven of witches who were executed as a result of Dracula's scheming. In the Judgment storyline it is revealed that Grant actually carried a torch for her since their first meeting in Castlevania, however, lacking the resolve to confess to her his feelings, he lets her slip into Trevor Belmont's arms. Despite this, Sypha is said to have missed her friend when he chose to refuse his invitation to her marriage, patching up their friendship only after Grant's return from the Rift. Despite this brief moment of confusion, Sypha, Grant and Trevor are known in Belmont history as The Greatest Three, friends and warriors supreme, an example to all her descendants to follow. In Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate, Sypha Belmont, née Belnades, is the wife of Trevor and the mother of Simon. She tries to comfort Trevor when he learns of his parents' fate, and sees him off as he ventures forth to battle Dracula. Following Trevor's death, Dracula's forces are unleashed and she is attacked, telling Simon to escape as she is killed by one of Dracua's werewolves. Years later, her soul is found by Simon beneath Dracula's castle, though he is unaware of her identity, and she joins him to protect him on his quest. In the animated adaptation, Sypha is a member of a group of nomad scholars known as the Seekers whose use of magic demonized by the Church as they are falsely accused causing the attacks conducted by Dracula's army. She seeks out the find the "sleeping soldier" that would stop Dracula's attack, only to be turned to stone by a cyclops before being saved by Trevor Belmont who helped her find Alucard and release him from his prison. She is voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn in Judgment, Charlotte Emerson in Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate, and Alejandra Reynoso in the Castlevania animated series. Category:SCAW Roster Category:Female Superstars Category:Current Female Superstars